


Peace & Tranquility:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mother-Son Relationship, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Doris came back, as promised, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Peace & Tranquility:

*Summary: Doris came back, as promised, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that the Wo Fat Saga was done, & over with once & for all. He lost so much because of it, but he gained a lot too, which he is grateful for.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams-McGarrett was grateful that his lover had found peace at last, after almost 7 years worth of hell, that they had to go through. He looked over at his mother-in-law, & said this to her, as a response, & he had a smile on his face, feeling good about everything.

 

“Thank you for giving him the peace that he was looking for, Now, He can focus on the life that he dreamed of.” Doris smiled, & said, “It _was_ time to end it, I wanted my family back,  & also, I wanted my life too”, Danny hugged her, & said, “I am glad that you are back finally”, she hugged, & kissed his cheek.

 

“Thank you, Danno, Also, Thank you for making my son so happy”, The Elderly McGarrett said, as she poured each of them a drink, They relaxed for awhile, til Steve came in. The Blond kissed him, & said, “Enjoy being with your mom, I will be with the kids”, & headed outside to hang out with them.

 

The Mother/Son Duo hugged, & kissed each other on the cheek, & he said, “I am glad that you are here, Mom, I am also glad that you are being a part of my life”, as he hugged her closer to him. Doris said this in response to that, as she relaxed in his embrace, & just enjoyed the moment at hand.

 

“Me too, Baby, Me too”, The Elderly Woman said, as she hugged him back, & they went out to join their family in the fun that they are having, & hopefully in the future, They will have more days like that.

 

The End.


End file.
